Pizzema and Sonnet: My Little Pony OC FanFiction
by Pizzema1334
Summary: This is a Fanfiction with no regular MLP:FIM characters, just OCs. This takes place in an old, ghetto town. The main character is Sonnet Frost: A young stallion who lives a lonely, hard life. After meeting a mare at a coffee shop, he is determined to find her and befriend her at any cost, even if he doesn't know why.


The blue unicorn sipped silently from his fresh, hot mug of coffee. The rich, warm beverage slid down his throat. The dark flavor filled his mouth and relaxed his muscles. He set down the red mug and licked every last drop off his lips. He sighed. He had just experienced the most relaxing moment of that day. He gazed down at the mug, rethinking every moment the day had brought.  
To start the day off, he was awoken by his land-lord knocking loudly at his door. As usual, he had been late on his rent. Walking to work, he was mugged and 50 bits were stolen. After a long day at work, he came home to find his mailbox knocked over and destroyed, and two chairs stolen right off his front porch. He had come to the café to blow off steam. He was the only costumer there, besides a little, old mare.  
"More coffee, sir?"  
The stallion turned his head and returned to the moment.  
"I'm sorry…What was that?"  
The pink mare rolled her eyes, seeming annoyed to have to repeat herself.  
"Coffee? Want a refill?"  
The blue stallion bit his lip. "Oh, uh… sure."  
The waitress poured more coffee into the little mug. She was a light pink pegasus, with a short-cut dark pink mane and tail. Her eyes were dark blue, like the ocean. She turned, revealing a dark blue treble clef on her flank.  
"How'd you earn that?" he asked politely.  
"Earn what?" The stallion pointed at her flank. "Oh this old thing? I play violin, that's all."  
Something about the pegasus caught the stallion's interest. Yeah, she was pretty, cute, but there was something inside her he could sense, he just didn't know what yet. He tried to find out more about the mare.  
"Are you from around here?"  
She shook her head. "I come from a place far from here."  
"What's your name?"  
"Pizzema…. My name is Pizzema Forte." She acted as if nopony had ever asked her that before. "What's yours?"  
"Sonnet Frost."  
Pizzema looked away awkwardly. Sonnet blushed, not knowing what to say. He didn't normally talk to anypony, especially not mares. His mind went into a wild rush trying to figure out what to say. The endless silence was finally interrupted by a short, high-pitched "ding".  
"Oh, that's the end of my shift! Bye! It was nice talking to you sir!"  
The blue unicorn's green-orange eyes widened as he watched the pink mare gallop gallantly out the door. She was gone, just like that. She slipped on an oddly-shaped saddle bag (which must've been her violin) and left. A cloud of sadness swept over Sonnet. He was curious….She was somehow different. There weren't that many mares where he lived, and all the ones he met were either gold-diggers or married (or both). She was oddly… odd. He barely knew her, but yet he longed to see her again.

Long, hard weeks passed, and Sonnet hadn't seen Pizzema once. When he asked for her at the café, they would say she wasn't there. He did learn a bit more about her, though. Pizzema only filled in for a pony (which isn't even considered a part-time job). She had no home or regular job. This made Sonnet feel bad for Pizzema.  
"Poor girl" he thought to himself, but in reality, he just grew more attached to her.

One cold, dark night, Sonnet had gone back to the café. He walked in with much higher hopes than he should have. Looking around, he saw nopony except the owner, Rusty. Rusty was a yellow land pony with a brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was a co-co bean (which surprisingly had nothing to do with his name). Sonnet quietly sat on a stool at the counter. He rested his head on his hooves and sighed. Rusty set down the cup he'd been washing.  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
The blue unicorn sighed. "Can I just get a coffee? To go?"  
Rusty spoke in a rough, manly voice. "You want some cream in that?"  
Sonnet nodded. Rusty left the room.  
Sonnet sighed as soon as the door closed. He began talking to himself, like a schizophrenic.  
"What if… What if she's not even real….No! Don't say that… Why am I so attached to her? I don't even know her that well… I'll probably never even see her again… I mean, she could've just been a figment of my imagination… I could be going crazy. Why do I want to see her so bad…? What is it about her that just seems so… wonderful that I can't get my mind off her…? Maybe I'm just an idiot… That's probably all it is, too... "  
Rusty finally returned, carrying a brown and white Styrofoam cup in his mouth. He set the beverage in front of Sonnet on the counter.  
The blue unicorn unlatched his saddle bag and levitated three bits out, using the magic in his horn. Three small, gold coins landed and clinked on the counter.  
"Thank you," Sonnet muttered.  
The unicorn's blue horn illuminated a much darker blue than the rest of his body (almost black). The coffee levitated off the counter. Steam poured from the cracks in the lid. He carried the steamy beverage next to him and trotted out of the café. He lifted the coffee to his lips and took a long sip. He started off towards home.  
Going home, Sonnet passed the same-old, same-old scenery. A dark, gloomy trailer park (occasionally, he'd see a stray cat or two there) was the first scene he'd pass. There, he'd always hear ponies fighting. He'd then pass an abandoned high school. It was dark, and surrounded by a big, steel gate. It would always give Sonnet chills. The roads beside him were empty and cold. They always were. Near the end of his walk home, he'd pass a dark, creepy alley. This time passing it, though, his dark blue ears perked right up. He heard something he hadn't heard in years. Music… But this wasn't manic music… It was instrumental music… It sounded just like a-  
"Violin!" Sonnet whispered in excitement the moment he recognized the instrument. "Pizzema!"  
In excitement, Sonnet dropped his coffee, letting the hot drink spill all over the cement. Carelessly, he ran into the dark alley, full of joy and excitement. He leapt over a couple garbage cans and stray pets that were looming around.  
"Pizzema…" He kept whispering to himself for encouragement. "I'll be there soon."  
Sonnet followed the music, turning corners every couple seconds. His heart beat. It felt as if his heart would explode out of his chest. He smiled ambitiously, his heart on the prize. He could already look into her eyes, smell the sweet smell of peach she gave off, feel her mane through his hooves.  
He turned one last corner in the dark alley (and surprisingly made it through without a scratch) and saw before him a silhouette or a pony playing the violin against the moonlight. She was standing on a crate, looking off into the distance.  
Sonnet couldn't help it, the word slipped off his tongue."Pizzema."  
The pink mare turned around with a gasp. She looked both surprised and frightened. She stared at him and didn't say a word. Sonnet smiled wide enough to look creepy.  
"Ho-Why did you come here?" She said with shakiness to her delicate voice.  
Sonnet didn't know where to begin… He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say, "I've been looking for you for weeks now." That would just scare her away. He came up with the quickest, easiest lie he could come up with.  
"I heard you playing… It's been a really long time since I last heard music. I was just curious to see where it was coming from."  
Pizzema seemed to accept the lie as a valid excuse. She stared at Sonnet for a minute and then said, "Have we met?"  
This time, Sonnet told the truth. "Yeah, once at the café. You were my waitress." Sonnet then blushed, after realizing he had just stated the obvious.  
"Oh…yeah…" she stated with no expression. She forced a smile and looked down towards the unicorn. "You know, you have the prettiest eyes".  
Sonnet's face turned a bright crimson. He smiled sheepishly, and replied, "Thanks".  
Sonnet couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a compliment from anypony. Actually, besides his mom, he couldn't remember being complimented by a mare once in his life.  
Pizzema leaped down from the small, wood crate she'd been playing on. She held her violin in her hooves and the bow in her mouth. For a pony, she could stand on two legs very well. She set her small, wooden string instrument on the cold, hard concrete. She approached the stallion, her dark-blue eyes peering at him, as if he were an alien or odd creature.  
"I umm… I'm done playing now. You can leave." The pink mare tilted her head to the left, signally him to go.  
Sonnet could actually feel tears swelling in his eyes. His temperature dramatically rose. Hi lifted his head, and simply said, "No."  
Pizzema's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean? You-You're not gonna stay here, are you?"  
Sonnet had waited what felt like years to see this one mare. He had come to that coffee shop every other day or so. He had asked citizens all around if they'd seen the little, pink mare. She was absent at every corner and in the minds of everypony. If he left now, he may never see her again. He couldn't take the risk. She was something special (although he still hadn't figured out why) and he wouldn't let her get away this time. He'd never let her out of his reach again.  
Sonnet caught himself enough to say, "I mean… I haven't heard music in such a long time. Could you play just one more song, and I promise I'll be out of here. I mean, I came all the way back here to listen to the sweet sounds, it's a shame they had to end so suddenly."  
Pizzema cocked her head. She had suspicions he was telling a lie, but accepted his words as the truth, anyhow.  
"Okay..." She said in a confused tone. "One more song, but then you have to leave. "  
The pink pony once again acquired her fiddle. She placed the bow in the strings, and started with a down bow on a high B flat. She slid her hoof up to a high D, making a chord with a note on the string next to her E (which was the one she was playing). The notes went together harmoniously.  
_Okay. _Sonnet Frost thought to himself. _This is it… Just do a little levitation spell and pick the mare up. I know, I know. Kidnapping her is a little extreme, but I'm afraid of not seeing her again. Ugh! Why did Cupid have to cast such a spell on me? But, Is it love…?  
_ Pizzema's bow raced across the strings as she engaged in the fiddle tune. Her heart almost pounded out of her chest as she played. She felt good. Really, really good. Her body gave off a dazzling sensation that achieved more bliss than any other physical pleasure she'd experienced yet. Her soul soared with the tune. Her whole body gave in to the music.  
_Okay. _Sonnet's thoughts continued. _She's off into her music now. It would be the perfect time. _  
With no more thoughts, the blue unicorn's horn began to illuminate. As soon as the pink mare noticed she stopped playing and looked at him, her mouth was wide open. Before Pizzema could speak or move, she was lifted into the air by the unicorn's magic. She gasped and instantly began to struggle. Her hind legs kicked wildly (and her front legs would have too, if she weren't holding on to the violin). Her soft-looking, pink wings began to flap in an uncontrollable manner. She tried to scream, but no words came out of her mouth. The blue unicorn, in despite of his manners and previously taught etiquette, carried the pegasus against her will. She dangled upside-down in the air. After a full minute of being carried, Pizzema was finally able to get words out of her mouth.  
"L-Let me down! Please! I'll get the police!"  
Sonnet laughed at the pony's threat.  
"The police around here don't do anything! They could care less! They just show up for work, and then leave, with a big, fat paycheck they didn't even earn!"  
Pizzema looked down (or in this case, up) hopelessly. She still struggled a bit, but she knew in her heart it wouldn't do any good. Her body surrendered, but her mind And heart were full of rebuttal. She felt tears invade her eyes as she was carried along against her will. Without even blinking, a tear drop rolled down her cheek and fell. It hit the stallion below her on the head. He looked up, checking the weather.  
"W-Was that you, Miss?"  
Pizzema sniffed.  
"No." She lied firmly.  
Accepting the lie, the stallion moved on forward, ignoring his conscience. He knew better than to force people to do things against their will, and he knew later he'd pay for it, but he felt so attached to her… He had her. He couldn't let her go. Not now, anyway.  
Finally reaching his house (which was only a couple blocks away from the alley) he entered along with the floating mare. He turned around, locked the door, and set the mare back onto her feet. Her rubbed his forehead. Using magic for such a long time had given him a splitting headache, which in his mind, he knew he deserved.  
The pink mare rested in the middle of the floor. Her eyes looked directly at the stallion and her eyes grew wide. The stallion couldn't help but smile. The pink pony sighed.  
"What's wrong?" The stallion asked, and then immediately felt like an idiot.  
"You don't have to explain anything…" The pink pegasus said in a sigh. "I know what you want, why you brought me here."  
The stallion gaped a little. "What? You do?" He was confused. How could she know he hadn't had his mind off on her all this time? Maybe she understood, then.  
"I just want to get this over with…" she said in a sigh.  
The stallion cocked his head in pure confusion. Get what over with? What was he planning that-  
The stallion's eyes widened as the pink pegasus lied on the floor and spread her legs, reveling her mare-hood. It was pink, and detailed, and to Sonnet, quite interesting. He had never seen a mare-part before.  
"Go ahead…. Just be quick… I promise I won't report you; I just wanna get out of here. Trust me, it's not my first time."  
The unicorn gaped even more, but was now less confused, just shocked. He blushed, having seen her privates. He had never been in a situation like this… Oh, what to say!  
"Uh… Miss…. I, uh… I didn't plan on raping you." He wondered if that were the polite way to state that.  
After hearing that, Pizzema quickly got up and closed her legs.  
"Then, uh…" She started blushing. "What are you going to do to me?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hoof. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" she shrieked backing up.  
"What? No!" He sighed. "I'm just really lonely, okay? I'm not going to hurt you…."  
Pizzema looked confused. Her eyes went cross-eyed and her mouth hung opened. The corners of her mouth began to form into a smile. She giggled, but it sounded forced and dull.  
"You just don't kidnap somepony for company! What's your real reason?"  
Sonnet looked at the mare in disbelief. "I'm being serious… Do you want me to rape you? Do you want me to have a better reason?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
Sonnet interrupted her. "Then don't complain." His tone had grown rude and uncomfortable. He soon realized the anger in his tone. "I'm sorry… I just… I'm sorry…" He looked the mare directly in the eye. "If a week has past, and you still don't like it here, I'll let you go, I promise." He thought a sprinkle of hope might relax the pony.  
"R-Really?" She asked as hope swarmed her eyes.  
Sonnet said nothing, but nodded. After all he'd put the young pegasus through, he tried to act like a gentle-colt.  
"You seem to have been through a lot… Is there anything I can get you? A beverage? A blanket?"  
The pink mare seemed surprised in his quick change of tone. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she felt less threatened. Her heart sank in ease.  
"Ummm…okay… I could use a glass of water, if you don't mind."  
The blue unicorn smiled warmly. "Of course."  
Sonnet trotted into the kitchen, leaving Pizzema in the living room. She lied in the middle of the room, her head was scrambled with a mixture of feelings. She didn't know if she should trust him. He seemed pretty nice. He _seemed_ that way, at least. Pizzema didn't trust anypony, especially not strangers (then again, some ponies she knew she'd trust a random stranger before trusting them). She had come to the town to try to get back on her feet. It had been months and she hadn't even found a home. Maybe, this would be good, though. If he really was nice, he could end up being somepony special… No! She couldn't let thoughts like that enter her mind… she'd end up getting hurt in the end…  
"I'm back," Sonnet said with a smile, trotting with a glass of water held next to him. He set it next to the broken dame. "Drink it. You can't live without it." He smiled kindly and watched her drink the pure, silky H2o. The water refreshed her, as it went down her dry throat. She loved every drop of the pure substance. She didn't stop for one second, not even to breathe. She hadn't had a thing to drink all day, and after almost having a heart attack, it did well for her. She breathed deeply after finally letting go.  
"More, please?" She asked, smiling cutely to beg.  
Sonnet simply smiled, and retrieved another glass of the cold, refreshing beverage.  
"Maybe this won't be so bad…" Pizzema told herself. "Maybe…"

For Sonnet Frost, it was weird having a guest at the house, especially somepony he didn't know, and especially a mare (and a pretty mare at that). Later that night, he had offered her his bedroom to sleep in, which she gladly accepted. Because of his politeness, Sonnet ended up sleeping on the couch, but after a long, hard day, he passed out, even from all the excitement of kidnapping a young mare. Sonnet awoke with thoughts of her and how she'd acted the previous night. She seemed awfully calm about the whole thing… And early when she'd accused him of rape and then gave in, and said, "Trust me it's not my first time" What did she mean? Had she already been….raped before? The thought deeply bothered and disturbed him. Sonnet shook his head, trying his best to avoid the nasty thoughts, but then wondering, "How could someone do such a thing to such an innocent creature?" The words slipped off his tongue quicker than his mind could come up with them.  
Sonnet shook his head and started in the direction of the kitchen. He stepped softly, trying not to let the clanks of his hooves wake his guest. With his magic, the unicorn opened the fridge. Inside, it was white with three racks and two side departments. There was nothing in there but butter, flour, a carton of eggs, a pint of milk, and a container of last night's left-overs. He lifted the eggs and set them on the cheap, imitation wood counter. He we into his drawers and gathered a frying pan, a bowl, a mixer, and a spatula. He set the frying pan on the stove and turned it on low (once again, he did all with his magic). He opened the carton of eggs and cracked one on the edge of the plastic, blue bowl. He let the insides drip into the bowl, and then carefully mixed them with the rackety, old mixer, which was and-held and not electronic like more commonly used ones. The raw eggs swirled, until the whites mixed perfectly with the yellow yolk. He tilted the bowl over the pan, letting the eggs flow evenly into the pan.  
"I wonder if Pizzy likes eggs…" he said to himself quietly.  
Pizzy slipped off his tongue, but after saying the cute nickname, he actually became very fond of it and planned on asking Pizzema herself what she thought of him calling her that from then on. He smiled goofily as he thought about her. Images ran through his head of making her breakfast in the morning, putting a blanket on her when she was cold, dancing with her, hugging her. His ears perked up and he blushed wildly.  
"I'm… I'm in love…" he said silently to himself. "I have been this whole time, and I'm just now realizing what I really feel."  
"Feel about what?" a delicate, sleepy voice said from behind him.  
Sonnet quickly turned around and saw Pizzy standing behind him. Her short, dark pink mane stood up in all directions. Her eyes looked weary and were surrounded by dark circles and eye-crusties. Dried drool covered her left cheek. Sonnet giggled a little at the sight of her looking so bad, but then quickly remembered her question.  
"Oh, uh… Nothing! I made you an egg!"  
Sonnet's horn quickly illuminated and the almost-burnt egg lifted out of the pan, and was quickly shoved in Pizzema's face, making her take a few steps back. A smile formed on her face.  
"That's very sweet of you…" She said wearily.  
Sonnet blushed and set the scrambled egg on the table as quick as he could. He smiled at her and searched his mind for something to say. He tried to throw a compliment at her.  
"You know, most ponies I know don't look that good when they first wake up."  
_That sounded so stupid! _Sonnet thought to himself. _She's going to think I'm an idiot!  
_Pizzema smiled. Her eyes brightened up.  
"Charming."  
Charming. That's all she said. The only word that left her mouth. Sonnet felt bad… like he wasn't worth enough to give a decent response to. He took a breath to calm down.  
"I have to go to work today. You'll be left alone all day."  
Pizzema cocked her head and smiled. "If you're gone, then what's stopping me from leaving?"  
Sonnet's mind went into a blur. This was something he hadn't thought over. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't lock her in the house, there was no possible way. He couldn't lock her in a room, there are widows she could easily use to escape. He had to think of something to say to stop her… Instead of a threat, all that was released was an annoying, high-pitched beg.  
"Please don't go! Please! I'll do anything for you to stay!"  
Pizzema looked shocked, a bit scared, and really confused. Her jaw dropped.  
"I'm sorry, it's just… I just want to be able to have someone to talk to… And I thought I was letting you go in a week! Please don't leave me yet!" Sonnet ended with the most pitiful face he could make.  
Pizzema closed her mouth. She almost felt bad for him. He seemed like he was putting a lot of effort into keeping her there, and she did need a place to stay…  
"Okay… I'll stay for the next week…" Pizzema said in a sigh.  
Sonnet grew a wide grin. His green-gold eyes lit up. He took a breath.  
"Thank you."  
Pizzema was both flattered, but at the same time a bit freaked out by the stranger's kindness. She smiled at him awkwardly, yet remained silent. He smiled back, grinning widely.  
"Well, I'd better be off to work, now." Sonnet said, trying to make the moment less awkward. He grabbed his saddle-bag and tied it around his waist.  
"What about the mess in the kitchen? You don't expect me to clean up after you, do you?" Pizzema said, in a some-what snooty attitude.  
"No! Of course not! I'll-I'll do that when I get home! I have to go! Bye Pizzy!" Sonnet ran towards the door, unlocked it, and opened it. He left.

Pizzema sat in the middle of the floor alone. She looked down at the wood floor, wondering and talking to herself.  
"I know, he's a weird guy, but he seems nice. I told him I'd stay with him for a week, and maybe that's not a bad thing, but man… He's pretty strange. The way he acts and everything. He acts like he's on drugs… Man, before I know it, I'll wake up tied down against my will… He'll rape me! He'll torture me to my death!" Pizzema took a deep breath. "That's not gonna happen… I mean, when I thought he was gonna rape me he didn't, and I had completely surrendered. He's probably one of those sick people who like to watch you squirm…" Pizzema calmed herself by relaxing her mind. "Okay, maybe not, but still… There's something not right about him. Maybe he doesn't want to rape or kill me, but… There's just something that isn't right."  
Pizzema got up onto her hooves and began to walk around the old house. Her hooves clanked with every step. She was lost and confused. The pony was a complete weirdo, but was she safer with him… Or safer on the streets? Her thoughts apposed each other, and the choice to be made could be life-changing. She could go back to the way her life used to be (which wasn't that pleasant), or try a new life with a mysterious stallion, whom she'd barely known, and could turn out to be good or bad.  
Rethinking every scenario, Pizzema thought of something deeper. What was the worst possible thing that could happen to her? If he killed her, what did she have to live for, anyway? With life on the streets, she'd've been better off dead (which she became oddly surprised of how she'd survived that long). If the unicorn would rape her, then it's not like it hadn't happened to her before… She realized the worse-case scenario that could happen with Sonnet, would still be better than no food, water, bedding, or shelter, on the cold, hard streets. She looked around where she was. Family pictures hung from the wall. There was nothing but a carpet to decorate the place, and the carpet itself was dull and brown. The place seemed abandoned, despite the presence of Sonnet on a daily basis.  
"Oh…" Pizzema moaned. "This is life…" She whimpered a little. "Or at least…. This is my life."

Sonnet returned home at his normal time that day. He worked the same hours every day. He did everything the same, only it seemed much longer that day, because today, he actually had somepony to come home to. He unlatched the front door and came into the house, giddy and full of hope, which was very unusual. He trotted to a happy pace.  
"I'm home!" the blue unicorn declared.  
Pizzema gave a very dull reaction to his appearance, and instead greeted him with a boring, "Hi."  
"What's wrong?" Sonnet asked. His happy tone quickly changed to a modest, concerned.  
Pizzema answered with a sigh, and the words, "I feel as if I'll never find a safe haven."  
Sonnet glanced down and rubbed the back of his head. "You'll be safe in this house. I've lived here seven years and nothing's happened to me yet."  
No hope filled Pizzema; she simply turned to Sonnet and forced a dull half-smile.  
"I, uh… I brought you something, if that'll make you feel better."  
Pizzema looked up with both curiosity and excitement. It had been years since anypony had even considered getting her anything.  
"R-Really? What is it?" she asked with an unsteady joy in her tone.  
Sonnet opened his dusty, brown saddle-bag. Using his magic, he levitated out a rectangular prism covered in a paper shield. He set it down in front of the pink mare.  
"I told one of my co-worker's about you. They said to give this to you as a present. I hope you like it." Sonnet looked at her as his blue cheeks morphed red.  
Pizzema stared down at the present, and tried to make guesses in her mind of what it could be, but couldn't think of anything. She began to uncover the paper with her hoof, layer by layer she could see more of it. Sonnet looked at her face, expecting a wide smile when she finally got to the hidden treasure beneath the paper. Her blue eyes grew vast when she finally saw what rest beneath the paper. The gift was an old book, but this wasn't a regular book, it was a book full of sheet music. She looked at it in shock. She looked up at Sonnet and grinned. She beamed with delight and thankfulness.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Pizzema ran up and embraced the stallion tightly in her hooves. He loved the warmth her body passed onto him.  
"You're very welcome", he said with a laugh.  
Sonnet could do nothing but embrace the moment. He'd never felt so much meaning in one hug before. He never wanted to let go, even though it had already felt like years since they began the warm embrace. His heart soared out of his body and danced with glorious pride. He got her to hug him. He thought he'd have to be the first one to hug her. He felt special and energized like he could take over the world if he pleased.  
The tender hug finally ended and Sonnet and Pizzema just stared deeply into each other's eyes.  
_This is your chance _Sonnet thought. _Kiss her. _  
He stared at her and started to smile, giggle almost. His eyes widened. To his surprise, he began to sweat and shake a little. His stomach churned and all his courage seemed to have just flew out of his body, leaving him to handle the uneasy situation on his own. Pizzema observed his odd behaviors.  
"Are you okay?" She asked in an oddly concerned voice.  
Sonnet backed away, preventing himself from making a mistake. "I'm fine," he lied. "I was just, uh… Thinking about something…"  
"Thinkin' about what?" Pizzema asked, staring at him in deep concern.  
Sonnet didn't know how what to say. His mind couldn't come up with another lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth that he wanted a kiss (Or could he…?). He'd never kissed a mare before, and he certainly didn't know how to act or make an approach. He looked down and blushed.  
"It's not important," he finally answered. He looked at the mare, to see if she'd bought the lie.  
"Okay…." She replied, both confused and unsure.  
Sonnet smiled at her, trying to blow off the uncomfortable moment. He felt like telling her right then and there, "I'm sorry, I lied. I was actually going in for a kiss; I just got too nervous to tell you." He wondered what Pizzema's response would be if he would've said that. He was scared she'd say something negative, in her mind, they'd only just become friends.  
"So…." Sonnet said awkwardly. "We have the whole evening ahead of us… What would you like to do?"  
Pizzema began to think and wondered what they could possibly do together. All day she'd just sat around thinking to herself playing the violin on occasion. She never really socialized and didn't know any fun activities to do with somepony else.  
"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Do you have any ideas?"  
Sonnet thought for a moment. Just like Pizzema, he had never really socialized enough to know what to do when you're with somepony. He just smiled and tried to think of something.  
"Woul-Are you hungry?"  
Pizzema smiled back in a friendly manner. "Yeah… Kinda…"  
Sonnet lead the mare into his kitchen. He entered the kitchen alongside Pizzema, getting awkwardly close to the mare.  
"I put up a couple of the things you had laying out from this morning." She admitted softly.  
Sonnet cocked his head and stared at her. "Why?"  
"I wasn't going to let 'em sit out and rot. Besides, you I got bored and wanted something to do. It only took me a couple minutes, anyway."  
Sonnet smiled warmly at her. "Let me cook for you."  
Pizzema blushed. Barely anypony had ever offered to cook for her (and especially not a stallion). She smiled and responded by saying, "Okay.. If you insist."  
She tried her hardest to be polite; especially after all he'd done for her. Nopony had ever taken her under their roof, cooked for them, and on top of all that had given her a present. He was awfully nice, and she began to regret ever mistaking him for a sick rapist or murderer. She felt bad.  
"Hey!"  
Pizzema looked up in response to Sonnets, deep (and suddenly sexy) voice.  
"Why don't you go try out some of that music? You can go in my room and practice if you'd like. I know you're probably dyin' to try some out."  
Pizzema nodded. Although the sheet music wasn't on her mind, she figured playing violin would relieve her stress and lift her spirit. She walked into the room with her new sheet music, got her instrument out and prepared to play. She stood up tall, holding her bow in her left hoof and her instrument with her right. She flipped randomly to a page in her music book. She landed on a song titled "Ecnadac: Movement IV for violin and piano" . It was a more challenging piece of music. It was filled with 16th and 32nd notes. Just looking at the exhilarant piece of music made her mouth water. Her virtuosity got the better of her as she placed her bow on the string. The song started with a long, harmonious chord, which she could easily play. The song then sped up into a large sea of 32nd notes and mettlesome rhythms. Her heart raced with the song. Her soul soared. Her heart thumped with every 1st beat. She felt like screaming in the moment of pure bliss. She began to sweat as the song intensified with hard, unsteady rhythms. Her heart exploded as she finished with one long, final chord. The song ended in a cadence. She fell back onto the nearby bed, sickly out of breath.  
"Pizzema!" She heard a voice call from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"  
The pink pegasus could go for a meal after being defeated in the battle between music. She was left out of breath. She trotted tiredly into the kitchen. Sonnet immediately looked at her and almost burst out laughing.  
"You look fucked!" He laughed.  
Pizzema blushed; not knowing if he'd meant she looked beat, or literally looked as if she'd just had sex. She smiled at his joke and forced a little laugh.  
"I made us spaghetti." He said with a grin.  
Still out of breath, Pizzema replied with a simple, "cool."  
Pizzema sat at the small, square table right across from the blue unicorn. In front of each of them was a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce. Pizzema was unsure about it. It looked good, but at the same time, she'd hadn't had a well-prepared dish in a very long time, and she was afraid her manners would be… un mare-like. It didn't help she was eating in front of a stallion. He didn't seem to be worried one bit, though. He gobbled and slurped his food as if nopony were watching. Pizzema blushed in the awkwardness of his sloppiness. He looked up at Pizzema's shocked expression. His face turned a dark crimson and he wiped the sauce off his face with his left hoof.  
"Sorry…." He apologized. "It's been a while since I've eaten in front of anypony. I must have forgotten my manners. "  
Pizzema simply nodded in agreement with him, which only made Sonnet blush even more. They sat quietly at the table in a long, awkward silence. They just ate (Sonnet with more manners) and said nothing. Occasionally, Pizzema would simply twirl her fork in the spaghetti, taking a minute to eat the bite she chose.  
"So…" Pizzema finally broke the silence. "what do you do for work?"  
Sonnet swallowed the spaghetti and simply replied, "I'm a carpenter, but I write poetry in the meantime. That's where I got this-" Sonnet pointed to his cutie mark. His tattooed flank showed a book, with a cyan heart in the mid center.  
"That's cool…. You ought to show me some of your poetry one day."  
Sonnet felt flattered. She actually wanted to read his poetry. He'd never shown his poems to anypony… What if she didn't like them? They couldn't be that bad, though. He did earn his cutie mark from it…  
"I'll have to look for them later." Sonnet answered swiftly along with a grin.  
Pizzema smiled back, her blue eyes growing widely. She didn't know why, but she was seriously starting to something completely different in the unicorn in front of her. He was sweet and kind, oddly…odd. She liked him, and she didn't have a clue why.  
After dinner, Sonnet and Pizzema sat in the living room together and had a conversation for the rest of the night. The learned more about each other, and grew closer and closer. Pizzema had learned that Sonnet was 19 years-old, was a high school drop-out, and had lived here the past nine years, and his parents died when he was only 16, and that's the reason he could no longer continue his education. Sonnet learned Pizzema had come from a far away town that was worse than the one they were living in now. She said there, it was very hard to find a job and surviving was an everyday task. He also discovered Pizzema was 18 years of age, and had only lived in the town for six months. The more they discovered, the closer they grew. The feeling of finally meeting someone who had equal emotions locked up inside them was amazing on every level.

It had been three whole days (which didn't seem like a lot, but was a lot to Sonnet) since Pizzema moved in. Although Sonnet loved her in every way, there was one thing that had been driving him insane since she moved in. He didn't know what to do. Every time the pegasus went into the room, he'd grow a bit more mad. It was getting to a point where he knew he had to get Pizzema out of the house, even if it were for only ten minutes. The moment he got home that day, he ran in and called out the pink mare's name.  
"Pizzema!"  
The little pink mare would always trot gallantly out of his room with a grin on her face. The moment he saw Pizzema, he quickly asked for a favor.  
"Could you run to town for me and pick up some groceries?" he asked, levitating ten bits out of his saddle-bag.  
Pizzema went cross-eyed in confusion. "You couldn't have picked them up from your walk home?"  
Sonnet searched his mind for a lie. "I, uh…. I don't pass the market on my walk. It's far too out of reach." Sonnet lied with a grin, hoping that would help her believe him.  
Pizzema argued. "I've been past the carpenter shop, it's right across the street from the market."  
Sonnet let out a sigh. "I'm a terrible liar…. I could have easily gotten the groceries; it just slipped my mind at the time. I feel like an idiot, so I made up excesses. I just really don't want to have to go back down there. I just got home and I want to relax. I'm sorry I tried to force you into it."  
Sonnet's more convincing lie sank into Pizzema, and she actually fell for it.  
"It's okay. I can go. I need the fresh air, anyway. You just stay here and relax."  
Sonnet faked a spring of joy. "Really? You'd do that for me." Pizzema nodded with a smile. "Oh thank you!"  
Sonnet wrapped his front hoof around Pizzema, assuming it was okay with her. She then trotted out happily with ten bits. It had completely slipped Sonnet's mind he didn't even tell her what he needed.  
As soon as the front door was completely shut, Sonnet ran to his room. He shoved his hoof under his bed and searched madly. After a few seconds of digging, he pulled out a magazine tilted _PlayPony.  
_A year back, his friend's mare-friend had discovered his little magazine. Without telling him, she scribbled out every mare-hood in it. She forced him to get rid of them all, but he had given one to Sonnet. Even though there were scribbles over the genitals of every mare, there was still a lot of nice plot in Sonnet's opinion. He'd kept the dirty book under his bed, and on an almost regular basis, he'd jack-off to the sweet pages. Ever since Pizzema moved in, he hadn't gotten a chance to savor the pages in three whole days.  
Sitting on the hard, wood floor, Sonnet opened the magazine. He instantly got hard after seeing a teal and black mare in black socks and panties, showing off dangerous amounts of plot. He could feel his mouth start to water. He began to delicately stroke his penis with his left hoof, going up and down very slowly. After flipping through more pages, his arousal skyrocketed and his rubbing intensified. His heart pounded in pure pleasure. He used a little magic of his of his stallion-hood, tugging on it effortlessly. He let out a moan and stroked harder on the volcano, which at any moment could erupt. His whole body tightened as more pleasure rushed through him. His pulse increased. He knew he'd orgasm in the next ten seconds. He felt so into it he could countdown how long it would take him to erupt.  
"Five….four…three…two…"  
"I'm back!" A gentle, female voice yipped in excitement. She sounded close enough to be right in front of him.  
In less than a second Sonnet looked up in fear, his arm going up on his stallion-hood along with it. His cum shot out into the air. He looked up to see Pizzema's shocked face. She was hovering above him, her right hoof over her mouth. Her face had turned a bright hue of red. The released cum had shot up and landed on her forehead. He was unable to move for a good ten seconds, he just wasted his time staring at the shocked, pink mare.  
The second he gained control of his body, he shot up and ran out of the bedroom, only stopping momentarily to open the door. He ran out of the hallway, the living room, and then completely out of the house. He galloped faster than her ever had in his life. He didn't want to be seen or talked to. He ran into his backyard and sat behind a gate. He lied down on the grass and covered his face.  
"That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me…" he muttered to himself.  
He felt like dying. Pizzema would never look at him the same way again. She might've then seen him as a pervert after that. Nopony had ever caught him clopping before, and he never thought anypony would. He did love Pizzema, but he felt as if she'd never look at him the same, and all respect she could've had for him was gone. He felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He took a long, deep breath. He didn't know if he could ever face her again.  
"I should have just held back the urge…" he told himself. "I should've none of this would have ever happened…"  
Sonnet rolled over onto his belly. He shoved his face into his hooves. He was still blushing from everything that'd just happened. Not only was it embarrassing to get caught in the act, but she had seen his stallion-hood… Like every stallion, Sonnet was shy about his, and was afraid of it being judged. She was afraid she'd judged it. She knew what it looked like… from that point on for the rest of his life, she'd know what it looked like. She would never know again what it doesn't look like. The thought bothered him a lot. He'd have to eventually face her, but he couldn't yet. It was too soon.  
Sonnet curled up, and to his surprise, shed a tear. He rested his head in his hooves and drifted off to sleep, hoping to wake to find everything was just a dream.

"Hey, Sonnet!" he heard a voice call.  
He responded by waving his hoof at the source of the noise, and his body went back to resting.  
"Sonnet, wake up!"  
The blue unicorn wearily shook his head and responded by saying, "No…I don't wanna…"  
"Sonnet!" the voice snapped. "I'm sorry about earlier… It's my fault, I should have knocked!"  
Sonnet's mind returned to Earth and he remembered what had happened just earlier. "No!" He spoke aggressively. "Don't look at me!" He hid his face behind his hooves.  
Pizzema rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Sonnet! Don't act like this! It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
"I know!" Sonnet cried out. "But you saw it… and it…. Landed on you…. And you actually caught me in the act!"  
"Well. You shouldn't feel that bad. I don't care that you do it or anything…"  
Sonnet sighed. "I know. I guess I'm just really embarrassed that you saw… you know…" He blushed after saying it, knowing she was probably imagining it.  
"Well… It doesn't really matter to me… It's not like I haven't seen a stallion's stallion-hood before."  
Sonnet got up off the ground. "So… you, uh… You don't feel uncomfortable around me, do you?"  
"I wouldn't have come back here if I did."  
Sonnet smiled as a wave of relief swept over him. His stress went away and he felt as if nothing had happened, and everything was normal. They gazed into each other's eyes.  
_Should I…. Should I kiss her now? _Sonnet asked himself.  
It was a great opportunity. Everything was silent, and they were happy with each other. Maybe kissing her would grow a closer bond between them. He could just take the chance… what's the worst thing that could happen?  
Sonnet leaned in closer to the pink mare. He closed his eyes and let his draw slightly drop.  
_This is it… No turning back. _The thoughts rushed through his head.  
He leaned in closer and closer, awaiting her delicate lips to make contact with his. He felt nothing for five or six seconds, and took a peak to see where he was. She was gone… She left. She must have flown away. Had he scarred her away?  
Quickly Sonnet dashed inside of the house, looking for Pizzema. She was sitting in the middle of the living room, doing nothing but staring off into space.  
"Why'd you run off?" he asked, begging God she wouldn't say because he wanted to kiss her.  
"It got really silent, and I thought if I went in the house, you'd follow."  
"Oh," was the only word Sonnet spoke in reply.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Sonnet lied. "Just wonderin'"  
Pizzema didn't respond verbally, just nodded. She felt as though there was a suspicion Sonnet had, but refused to talk to her about it.  
"Was there some other reason you expected from me?"  
Sonnet thought then was the time to come out with the truth, while he had a chance.  
"I, uh… I tried…" Sonnet's cheeks turned crimson. He stomach churned from being nervous. "I was trying to, uh… kiss you..." The last two words came out quicker and quieter, but Pizzema still understood them clearly.  
Pizzema blushed, and tried to hold back the goofy smile that refused to leave her face.  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted a kiss?" she asked with a preppy, shaky tone.  
"Because I didn't want to get rejected."  
Pizzema laughed. "If I were willing to give in to rape to somepony I didn't know, why would I reject a kiss from a stallion I actually care about?"  
Sonnet smiled from the positive reaction he didn't expect. "I don't know, I just-"  
Pizzema interrupted him by putting her hoof on his shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him. Both of their mouths were partially opened. The kiss was heaven in the form of physical contact. It was beautiful and blissful. Sonnet never wanted to let go. Their tongues began to dance together in each other's mouths. It was magic.  
When they released, Sonnet looked at her and smiled. "That was amazing."  
Pizzema smiled back. Her eyes glistened off the sunlight peeking in through the window. "Was that your first kiss?" she asked.  
Sonnet nodded to be honest.  
That was it. They kissed. Sonnet still had a desire to find out if Pizzema had feelings for him. He thought by now she understood he felt something for her, and he knew she cared for him, but… What did she really feel? Did she love him the way he loved her…. Or did she only care for him? His mind urged him to ask, but his heart told him not to. The idea was very conflicting, but he decided to wait on asking about it.  
"Was that your first kiss?" Sonnet asked, mimicking the previously asked question.  
"That was my first kiss I had by choice." She answered with a warm grin.  
"Did you like it?" Sonnet asked shyly.  
"I did…."  
Sonnet didn't know what to say after his last question. He just waited to see if Pizzema say anything, but no words left her mouth. He looked at her, and a sudden question popped into his mind.  
"Hey… Did I leave my magazine in my room, or…?"

Five days had passed since Pizzema was first brought to his home, and he still hadn't a clue her true feelings towards him. He was too afraid to ask her about her feelings, and even if he did, he might end up broken. Every day was the same routine. Get up, go to work, return home to Pizzy, and then go back to sleep just to get up again. He loved coming home from work though. It brought him lots of joy to finally see Pizzema. He'd come through the door the front door every day and yell, "Pizzema! I'm home!"  
That day (and every day) Pizzema trotted out of his (well now her) room, smiling and happy to see him. At that point, they'd hug each other every time Sonnet arrived home, which was a sure sign him and Pizzema were growing closer and closer very quickly, which pleased Sonnet very much.  
After the hug, Sonnet would ask, "So how was your day?"  
"Pretty good. I missed you."  
Hearing the words, "I missed you" was verbal gold. Not only could he not believe somepony missed him, but a sweet, cute mare missed him.  
"I missed you, too." There was a brief silence. "Anything you want to do this evening?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like, anything. You wanna chat, play games, or just relax?"  
Pizzema thought for a moment. "Let's just wait and see what happens. We don't have to plan anything."  
In agreement, Sonnet led Pizzema into the kitchen to start making dinner. They quickly shuffled through cabinets scuffling up any ingredients they could; tomatoes, lettuce, ham, cheese, vinegar, eggs, flour, baking powder. They set them all onto the table.  
"So…" started Pizzema awkwardly. "What are we going to make?"  
Sonnet examined the ingredients the lied in front of him.  
"I don't really know…" he admitted. Nothing he saw could really mix into something else.  
Pizzema rested her head in her hooves and took a moment to think.  
"Maybe… A salad?"  
Sonnet moaned. "I hate salad." His mind snapped and he remembered he was in front of a mare. "But, uh, whatever you want is fine." He ended with a smile.  
She smiled back. "Well… it's not like there's much else we can make from these ingredients…"  
In agreement, Pizzema and Sonnet carelessly tossed lettuce, sliced tomato, and chunks of ham and cheese into a large, purple bowl. There ended up being more lettuce than anything, and lots of meat and tomato. The mixture of all the random junk looked both good, but at the same time oddly unappetizing.  
"Do you want to try it first?" Pizzema asked, secretly disgusted with the mixture.  
"Oh. No…" argued Sonnet, whom was secretly thinking the same thing. "Mares first, you know…"  
Not engaging in any further argument, Pizzema took the first bite. The flavor was an interesting combination. The salad tasted as if a food bank had thrown up on it. Despite the mixture's sloppy quality, the taste was somehow… good. Pizzema took another couple bites after getting to know the taste of the first.  
"Is it good?"  
"Surprisingly, yes." Said Pizzema with a smile. "Try some!"  
Hesitantly, Sonnet tried a little bite. The mixture of ham, cheese, lettuce, and tomato danced in Sonnet's mouth. His eyes widened in shock. He liked it. Just like Pizzema, he began to eat more of it. His face was buried in the succulent mixed. Pizzema simply laughed at his ungentle-colt like manners. To her it was cute, he was cute, and she had just then realized it. At the moment, she mistook her feelings for just sexual attraction. She sat at the table, and the two ate together, giggling and talking while they relaxed for the evening.  
Sonnet enjoyed every pure moment with Pizzema. He loved her more every day, and didn't want to live a single moment without her. Who knew such a stranger could become so important. In two days, though, Pizzema would have the choice to leave or stay. He would do anything he could to keep her with him. She was the only friend he'd talked to in a year, and he couldn't live without now that he'd learned what it's like to live with somepony. Two days… that could've been all he had left with the mare.

Two days passed, and Sonnet had dug out his old radio from one of his closets. The old machine was found dusty, and seemed ancient. Sonnet thought he must have not used it in years. It was the only device that could pick up any music in the area. He pulled out the antenna, turned the radio on, and turned its buttons, trying to pick something up. For the first ten minutes, it only picked up static and muffled voices.  
"Work, damn it!" Sonnet muttered angrily to himself. His eyes narrowed on the disobedient radio. It sat there and acted innocent.  
"I'm sorry!" Sonnet apologized. "It's just this is a big day, and I need you to work. Please? For me?"  
The radio spat out an angry whine.  
Sonnet face-hoofed. "I'm talking to a radio…" He said to himself. "This is truly the brink of insanity."  
"Who are you talking to?" Pizzema asked, only a couple feet behind Sonnet.  
"Nopony. Just this dumb radio."  
Pizzema's eyes darted in every direction. "You were talking to a radio?"  
Sonnet blushed. "I was just trying to get it to work. That's all."  
Pizzema sighed. She approached the radio and tapped at it with her hoof. It scrambled stations and then landed on a random music channel, which could be heard very clearly.  
"Was that so hard?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.  
Sonnet's crimson face turned darker and he felt like an idiot. He put his hoof up to his face, trying to hide the red.  
"What do you want this old radio to work for, anyway?" Pizzema asked thoughtfully.  
"I don't know," Sonnet lied. "I just stumbled upon it and I was just curious to see if it still worked."  
Pizzema smiled. Her bright, beautiful smile could make Sonnet's day just by looking at it. He wanted to once again kiss the lips that formed that smile, which he planned on doing before the end of the night.

Evening had finally reached, and Sonnet had excused himself from the light conversation they were having. He went into his bedroom, turned on the radio, and bumped it with his hoof to make it play right. Sweet sounding, instrumental music began to play. Sonnet's body naturally swayed with the music. The slow, sweet sounds slowed his heart beat as he almost melted into them.  
"Pizzema!" he called. "Will you come here for a minute?"  
He heard a faint, "sure", and in little time, the pink pegasus flew into the room. Sonnet began to sweat. Her presence made him nervous to a point where not even the soothing music could calm him.  
"Pizzema…" He started. "This past week has been one of the greatest weeks of my life. Tonight, you can either choose to stay here, or go back to where you were. I, uh… I wanted to do something special." He smiled, hoping what he'd said didn't make him sound attached, just sweet. He put his left hoof out.  
"Will you, uh… Would y- Can you b- uh…." His mind stumbled, not knowing what to say. Pizzema's impatient stare didn't help his words come out smoother. His words finally stumbled out, in what sounded more like a command. "Dance with me?" he immediately blushed after asking.  
Pizzema got back on her hooves and hugged Sonnet. "I'd love to," she whispered in his ear, making his heart melty. Her answer pleased him. He wrapped one hoof around her neck, and slowly swayed with her to the music. Their hooves barely moved. They stepped slowly to match the speed of the music. Their hooves clanked on the wood floor softly. They stop, as the music suddenly turned to the voice of an annoying announcer. Sonnet knew they wouldn't dance any longer. He quickly, but gently kissed her lips suddenly. The words, "Will you be my special somepony?" slipped out of his mouth with no though. Pizzema's blue eyes widened.  
"You want me," she started and pointed her hoof to herself, "to be your very special somepony?"  
Sonnet's voice shook. "Yeah, kinda."  
She smiled, and almost laughed. "Why me?"  
"Because… you're strange, you're special, you're oddly, odd… and nopony's ever been anything like you. You're an original, and I don't want a copy."  
Pizzema stared at him. "So, uh… We're a couple now?"  
Sonnet smiled widely and all his nerves left his body. "Do you want to be?"  
Pizzema blushed. "I've never really had a special somepony…"  
"Well, you do now." He smiled and kissed her again, this time with more confidence.  
Sonnet lightly pushed Pizzema onto their bed. She didn't fight it. They began to kiss, over and over again. Their lips barely separated. It was pure heaven. Their tongues danced a little waltz in their mouths, accenting every first beat. As they made out more, the scene intensified. Pizzema's tongue slid down Sonnet's chest. It left a trail leading all the way down to his stallionhood. He blushed, never having a mare's tongue so close to him before. Unexpectedly, she began to suck hardly, as if she'd done it before. Her head bobbed, and sonnet fell back in bliss. His heart raced as he enjoyed the moment. He hadn't a clue the night would end the way it did. She sucked harder and harder. He felt his orgasm coming. He did a little countdown in his head.  
Five…Four…Three…Two….  
"Sonnet Frost!"  
Both Pizzema and Sonnet shot straight up. At the door, his landlord stood staring in shock. His jaw hung half-way down. Sonnet blushed and smiled.  
"My rent's not due until next Tuesday, Mr. Cotton," Sonnet said calmly.  
His landlord was still in too much shock to even speak. He gained control of his body once again, and closed his mouth.  
"Okay, son. You, uh… You have fun, I'll be on my way."  
Mr. Cotton slowly closed and awkwardly closed the door. Sonnet looked back at Pizzema, lied back down and spread his legs.  
"It's not gonna suck itself."


End file.
